The Color Pink
by AnimeGirl45xoxo
Summary: Rin is used to being alone, but when she meets the members of Team 7, a certain blond makes it his personal mission to get her to open up. But with feelings of friendship with more than one person turning into something more, will she accept the inevitable or close up again? Romance,Friendship,Humor,Hurt/Comfort.
1. Character Profile

Basic Information:

Name: Rin Takuya

Age: 16

Date of Birth: September 16

Height: 5ft 6in

Weight: 115 lbs

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Brown

Blood Type: O

Family:

Mother: Unknown. Declared deceased

Father: Unknown. Declared deceased

Caretaker: Tsunade

Affiliation: Konohagakure

Occupation: Classified

Special Abilities: Classified

Background Information:

Rin was left outside the gates of Konohagakure at the age of 3. Rin was sent to the orphanage for three years until, at the age of 6 was adopted by Tsunade. Rin's parents or other family members were not found after an extensive search in the local village archives and the woods surrounding Konoha. After witnessing Rin train alone in a clearing Kakashi decided to train her to become a ninja in secret. At the age of 10 Rin took the chunin exams and passed easily. At the age of 12 Rin became a jonin. At the young age of 14 she took the ANBU exams and passed without much difficulty. A year after becoming an ANBU, about two weeks before Rin's birthday, during Rin's first time as a leader of her ANBU squadron, all of her teammates died battling the Akatsuki. Rin was able to kill a member of the Akatsuki by the name of Zetsu and escape with only a few minor wounds. Rin was found a mile from the village by ANBU team 21 unconscious and was brought back to the village.

Personality and Other Information:  
Rin tends to stay away from others and doesn't like to form relationships because she is afraid that they will die like her ANBU team or leave like her parents. The only people who she does have a friendly relationship with is with Tsunade and Kakashi. Rin calls Tsunade her aunt and cares about her greatly. After the incident with the Akatsuki, Rin has been distant towards both Tsunade and Kakashi, and hasn't been seen smiling or laughing, and also hasn't taken any high rated missions.

* * *

 **So what do you think? This isn't part of the story obviously, but what do you think of this character? This is basically an outline for me to follow when i'm writing, but i uploaded this because i figured you might be interested to check it out. Anyway, see you in the next chapter!**


	2. Prologue

ヽ(。ゝω・)ノ

Tsunade sighed for what seemed like the millionth time that day. She had been doing paperwork since four in the morning, and it was now nearing dinner time with not even half of it being done.

She had hoped to get home in time to have dinner with her niece Rin, but with all the paperwork there was no way that was going to happen. Tsunade sighed again and took out a bottle of sake from her secret stash and took a huge gulp.

 _'Rin….. What should I do with you? Shutting yourself up to the world thinking that will help with the pain of losing your teammates.'_ Tsunade took another few gulps of sake when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" Tsunade ordered. The door opened to reveal none other than her pink-haired apprentice.

"Ah Sakura, what can I do for you?" She asked as Sakura stood up from bowing to her.

"Well master, my team and I were wondering if there were any new missions available. Sasuke finished his probation a few weeks ago and we wanted to have a mission together." Explained Sakura.

"Hmm… well I don't think we have any missions for you to take, let me take a look." The Hokage said as she shuffled through some of the files on her desk to look for any missions.

"No I don't have any; we will be getting new missions tomorrow, try back then." Said Tsunade as she took a few sips of her sake thinking about Rin again who just got back from a mission a few days ago.

Suddenly Tsunade's head snapped up from looking at the mission scrolls "SHIZUNE!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

A few seconds later her secretary ran into the room holding her pig Tonton and breathing heavily.

"Yes, Hokage-sama?" she asked once she caught her breath.

"Get me Kakashi." She ordered.

Once Shizune went out of the room again she turned to her apprentice once more with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Looks like I found you a mission after all."

(ง ͠ ͠° ل͜ °)ง

 **Cha! What will happen next? Find out in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 1

(ﾟヮﾟ )

 _Beep Beep Beep_

Rin sat up and stretched her arms above her head before turning her alarm clock off. She flipped the covers off of her body and shivered as the cool morning air hit her skin. Walking over to her closet, Rin got out her everyday ninja uniform and went into the bathroom for a shower.

Twenty minutes later, and feeling much more awake, Rin made her bed before opening her window and jumping out onto the balcony. She closed the window behind her before turning around and jumping over the railing to land on the ground quietly.

Every day before the sun rose she would sneak out in order to visit her team without being watched by the ANBU guard that the Hokage sent to watch her. Rin inhaled a big gust of fresh morning air and sighed in contentment as she walked around the streets of Konoha. Not many people were up this time a day, only a few opening up their shops or ninja's preparing for a mission. Rin liked the silence of the morning, only the sound of a few birds and her walking could be heard.

She smiled lightly as she turned a corner and entered a clearing. She only walked for about a minute more until she came across what she was looking for- the graveyard.

⊂((〃￣⊥￣〃))⊃

"Kakashi I have an extremely important mission for you and your team." Tsunade explained onced Team 7 arrived in her office, ignoring Naruto as he started ranting about what kind of mission it would be.

"This mission is very personal and must be dealt with care." She paused and looked at each of the team members in the eye.

"I have selected this team for this mission because you are the only ones capable to do it." She paused again because Naruto interrupted.

"Yeah! Believe it! Were the strongest ninja out there, we can take anything on! Yahoo!" He exclaimed before Sakura whacked him on the head in annoyance

"Shut up dobe." Sasuke said as he glared at Naruto and Naruto glared back with just as much force.

"Teme."

"Dobe."

"Teme."

"Dobe."

"Te-"

"ENOUGH!" Yelled Tsunade as she rubbed her temples.

"Now listen up, this mission is S rank, and will be treated as such." She said and ignored Naruto's cheers of "Hell yeah!"

"I am assigning you someone from ANBU to assist you on this mission because of its difficulty."

"What Granny! We don't need any ANBU, we can do fine on our own." Naruto continued to complain until Sakura hit him on the head again—hard.

"The mission is to eliminate these Akatsuki members" she explained and handed a scroll over to Kakashi

"Believe it! We get to take down some Akatsuki butt!" exclaimed Naruto.

Sasuke smirked after hearing the news and Sakura stood staring wide-eyed at the Hokage.

"Tsunade-shishou are you sure we are capable?" she asked uncertainly

"Yes, I wouldn't send you otherwise. But that's not all." Tsunade sighed as she began telling them the real reason for this mission.

"You may not be aware of this but I have a niece."

"What seriously Tsunade-baa-chan? Since when?"

"Shut up Naruto so I can tell you." She demanded before taking a deep breath and began to explain.

"Her name is Rin and I want you—"

ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ


	4. Chapter 2

**Do you guys like my little page break emojis? Cute, huh? (ˆ⌣ˆԅ) Well here's the next chapter!**

o(〃＾▽＾〃)o

Rin sighed after she exited the graveyard after visiting the memorial stone. _'I will never be able to forgive myself for what happened, I should have been stronger in order to protect them, if I was more alert I could have been able to do something…'_ she tightened her fist in anger before releasing it along with the breath she didn't know she was holding.

She finally reached the marketplace once again. There were a lot more people out now than before, and Rin went up to the nearest market stand to buy an orange for breakfast.

Thanking the stand owner, she turned around quickly getting ready for a fight as she sensed a chakra signature directly behind her.

Behind her was an ANBU with a purple striped mask, she released her fighting stance once she realized she wasn't in any danger.

She started to peel the orange, asking the ANBU what he wanted without looking up.

"The Hokage requested your presence. She said she has a new mission for you." He said

"Thank you I will go there immediately." She replied and he vanished in a poof of smoke.

She decided to take her time walking to the Hokage's tower as she ate pieces of the orange .

（〃・ω・〃）

"So let me get this straight, you want us to help your niece to open up more while pretending to be on a mission to kill members of the Akatsuki?" asked Sakura incredulously.

"Yes, precisely." The Hokage smiled "I have sent an ANBU officer to retrieve Rin so she can meet you and be debriefed on the 'mission.'"

"What does Rin look like baa-chan? Is she cute? " asked Naruto curiously

"Well you can determine that yourself, she should—"She started only to be cut of as the doors slammed open dramatically to reveal Rin.

"Well speak of the devil."

"And he shall appear." Rin finished as she leaned against the wall and folded her arms across her chest

' _Is that her? She's pretty cute'_ thought Naruto and Sasuke, the latter smirking at her.

Tsunade cleared her throat loudly, interrupting everyone's thoughts.

Rin stepped up and bowed to the people in the room "I apologize for being late." She said and lifted her head up to get a better look at who was in the room.

After taking in everyone's appearance she turned to her aunt and asked plainly "Why is there an old man and a bunch of kids in your office?"

Tsunade chuckled nervously as everyone sweat-dropped.

"Well Rin you see-"

"This better not be about the mission you plan on sending me on, there is no way I am going to do a mission with some low rank chuunin!" she said in anger

"Hey we're Jonin! Believe it!" Rin chose to ignore the annoying blond boy

"I am a member of the ANBU I don't appreciate babysitting missions Auntie."

"Rin that's enough!" Tsunade suddenly yelled, knowing that Rin would continue complaining if she didn't stop her.

Tsunade sighed and wearily pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Kakashi you and your team are dismissed, meet at the usual spot as seven o'clock sharp." She ordered before turning to her niece.

"We need to talk."

ଘ( ິ•ᆺ⃘• )ິଓ

 **End of Chapter 3! Rin finally meets Team 7, oooh I wonder if they will get along? And doesn't Rin seem to remind you of someone? ;)**

 **Onwards to the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

ʕʘ̅͜ʘ̅ʔ

"I don't understand auntie, why are jounin being sent on an S class mission? Shouldn't I be sent with some other ANBU like usual?" she asked curiously, her arms still folded defensively across her chest.

"I have complete faith in the team I am sending. As well as you. Rin, you took down two members of the Akatsuki , one of them while you were ALONE and injured. That is completely unheard of, did you know that? You are the strongest kunoichi I know. You have exceeded my expatiations in every way. You can do this."

Rin sighed in defeat "Fine, I will do the mission."

"I am assigning Kakashi as the leader for this mission. Now don't go thinking-"

"Rin interrupter her "He is the leader because of what happened to my old team isn't it? You don't think I can lead another team again without the same thing happening." Rin sighed and looked away, hiding her expression "I understand. I would do the same thing if I were you."

"As I was saying Rin, I have selected Kakashi as the leader because he has more experience in the field than you, along more experience with the Akatsuki members you are being sent after." Rin looked up when she finished speaking.

"Oh." Was all she said, feeling like a complete fool.

"And Rin, It wasn't your fault what happened, remember that." Tsunade said kindly before she paused "You are dismissed, meet at the bridge near the library, you know which one I'm talking about right?"

"Yes I know the one, I will be there tomorrow. Will I see you at home tonight?" Rin asked

"Tsunade sighed "No, probably not, I have too much paperwork."

"Ok I will see you after this mission is completed then. Goodbye auntie." Rin said before vanishing in a swirl of white rose petals.

"Goodbye Rin. And good luck." She said after her niece was already gone.

ヽ(*'(OO)')ﾉ

 **With Team 7- after they were dismissed from the Hokage's' office**

"Hey what was with that girl Rin!? She called us chuunin!" exclaimed Naruto angrily as the team walked to Ichiraku for dinner "We are no chuunin! We got our jounin rank last month!"

"Naruto, what I believe she meant is that she is a very high level compared to us. I would feel same way if I was in her position." Explained Sakura

"Yeah well she not that far ahead of us, she is only ANBU and I plan to take the ANBU exams right after our mission! Believe it!"

"You are such a dobe. Rin is not an ordinary ANBU." Sasuke said irritably

"Huh? What do you mean teme?"

Sasuke sighed before he began explaining "Rin is an ANBU elite—"

"What's that?" Naruto interrupted

"If you would shut up I would tell you." Sasuke said through clenched teeth. "There are currently only 10 elite ANBU in Konoha and Suna combined. ANBU elite posses abilities far above the average ninja. They each have a special jutsu or kekkei genkai that no other is thought to have. Their/span jutsu or kekkei genkai is special to only them, it cant be recreated and they are the only ones able to use their abilities. For example: Kimimaro would be able to try out to become elite because of his ability to control his bones. Rin must have some kind of ability of her own in order to be an elite. Not only that but she must also be extremely strong if she actually passed the exam at such a young age."

Naruto as well as Sakura stood dumbstruck at Sasuke's words.

"Kakashi-sensei is that true?" Sakura asked her teacher.

"Kakashi barely glanced up from his book "Yes, every word. Rin has an ability that I have never had the privilege of seeing myself." He said before going back to reading Icha Icha.

"Wow that's amazing!" Naruto exclaimed "So what ability does she have?" he asked excitedly

"That I cannot tell you. I only know that it is a kekkei genkai, but no one knows what it does, the few that have seen her kekkei genkai are all dead." Kakashi said a bit sadly.

"What do you mean they are all dead? She must belong to some kind of team that she goes on missions with! What about them?" Sakura asked Kakashi.

"Yeah! Can we talk to them and find out what her ability is?!" Naruto added.

"Hn. Dobe. You don't know anything do you?" Sasuke said and sighed at Naruto's antics "For one thing, an ANBU is not allowed to just tell you what an elite's abilities are. And secondly, her team is dead." He finished bluntly, leaving Naruto on the dirt path where he stopped in shock.

Recovering from the shock Naruto ran to catch up. The team could finally see their destination in the distance- the ramen stand.

"What does he mean by that sensei?" Naruto asked once he caught up.

Kakashi sighed "That Naruto, you will have to ask Rin about. But be careful, it is not something she likes to talks about."

Naruto choose to let the subject drop seeing as they were stepping into the ramen stand, but couldn't help thinking about what Sasuke had said about Rin and her team as he ate his ramen. ' _Just what happened to her that made Rin so cold and distant? I understand that she must be upset about her team… but what could possibly make her want to isolate herself from others?'_

^))) ～～

Haha look at that happy fish emoji. So another chapter finished. In the next chapter, Team 7's mission finally starts! Ooooh i wonder what will happen? And the next chapter will be a long one too, yay! It will be up soon~ Thanks for reading! :)


	6. Chapter 4

**Here is an extra long chapter for you guys~ Enjoy!**

(∩｀-´)⊃━ ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ

 **The next day at 8:00am**

"Ugh Kakashi did it again, he's late!" Naruto exclaimed, frustrated with their teacher.

"Yeah and Rin isn't here either." Sakura added, annoyed as well.

"Hn." Sasuke agreed, his hands in his pockets in boredom.

The three members of Team 7 watched the water flow under the red bridge, when Kakashi suddenly appeared in a _poof_ of smoke.

"Yo!" he greeted cheerfully, holding his hand up in greeting.

"Your late!" both Sakura and Naruto yelled, Naruto pointing at Kakashi's face.

Sasuke sighed and rolled his eyes _'same as always'_

"Sorry I was lost on the road of life when I saw a blue monkey who was stuck in a tree—"

"Save it sensei! We heard it all before!" Yelled Naruto, crossing his arms as he added "And monkeys live in trees! You can't fool us! Believe it!"

Kakashi chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck "So where is Rin?"

 _'He just noticed?'_ The team thought, sweat-dropping.

←～（o ｀▽´ )oΨ

Rin sighed as she walked to where she was supposed to meet her new 'team'

 _'I don't know what Tsunade was thinking, sending a team of jounin on an S class mission? That's practically unheard of! Oh no wait…..'_ Rin thought, pausing in her movements.

 _'Oh my Kami! What if she is planning to demote me! Especially after what happened with my team, it wouldn't be so unexpected. Oh Kami that can't be true! Can it? I mean what if I was really demoted to to jonin or even…'_ she gasped audibly and some villagers gave Rin an odd look in response _'what if I was demoted to a chunin! Oh kami and that's probably why I'm being put on this team of other chunin.'_ she thought, forgetting that Team 7 actually consisted of chunin.

Rin took a few deep breathes as she resumed walking _'No way would auntie do something like that. I am an ANBU elite, I don't have to worry. Being demoted at this stage is impossible.'_

Rin laughed out loud at the absurdness of it all. _'No way is that happening. I just have to be extra vigilant on this mission to prevent any mistakes. No goofing off, just business.'_ She nodded to herself in confirmation.

"Well I am already late. Kakashi is probably just arriving… I should speed up." She said, jumping on top of the nearest rooftop and running across it at breakneck speed.

With Rin's speed, even though she was halfway across the village, she was only running for about 30 seconds when the bridge came into view.

She jumped behind Kakashi silently just as he finished saying something which caused the other members of his team to sweat drop.

"I hope you weren't talking about me Kakashi." Rin said dryly and watched with amusement as he spun around and looked at her surprised while Naruto, laughed loudly, Sakura smiling and Sasuke giving a small smirk.

"Ah no of course not—"

"Right I'm sure." she said, rolling her eyes "Let's just get going ok?" she said, starting to walk away.

"Wait!" Kakashi yelled, causing Rin to stop and look back over her shoulder questionably.

She sighed and walked back over to the group on the bridge. "What is it Kakashi?"

"Well we haven't all properly introduced ourselves... Why don't you say your name and just say a little something about yourself. Like whom your friends are, hobbies, goals, likes, dislikes…. that kind of thing." Kakashi finished with his mask crinkling, indicating he was smiling.

"You're not serious right?" Rin replied in disbelief

"Yeah Kakashi-sensei were not kids! And we already know each other." Naruto agreed

"Just do it." Kakashi sighed "I'll even go first…. I am Hatake Kakashi. I have no intentions of telling you my likes and dislikes. As for my dream... I have few hobbies." He stopped at the looks his student were giving him "What?" he asked innocently.

"That's what you said when we were Genin sensei! The same exact thing!" Naruto yelled

"Well it all still applies." Replied Kakashi, shrugging.

"Hn. Whatever, I'll go next. My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things, and I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream, because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan, and…" he paused while Naruto and Sakura waited in anticipation for what he would say next "And I am going to become Hokage."

"WHAT?!" screamed Naruto, outraged.

Sasuke just smirked at his reaction

"I'm going next!" yelled Naruto while Rin rolled her eyes.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I love ramen and I want to eat ramen every day for the rest of my life for all five meals of the day and snacks too. And _I_ am the one who is going to be Hokage not teme. My goals are to protect the ones I love and help people in need. And my friends are miso ramen, Sasuke, Sakura, Sai, Hinata, Kiba, pork ramen, Garra, beef ramen—" Naruto stopped when Sakura hit him on the head "Ow Sakura-chan that hurt!"

"I'm going now." Sakura said simply.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. I want to be chief of staff at the hospital and help people who are sick. I also want to find cures for diseases and poisons that are thought to be incurable. My friends are Ino, Naruto, Sasuke and a few others."

"Ok nice, now you go Rin." Said Kakashi

"This is really stupid, but whatever i'll do it. My name is Rin Takuya. I like strawberries and animals. I dislike too many things to count. I don't have any dreams. My goal is to find out where I came from and who my family was. And I don't have any friends." She stopped. "Can we go now?"

"Wait you don't have any friends. Not even one? Why?" Naruto asked curiously

"I do not need friends." She replied plainly

"But why? Everyone needs friends." Naruto explained

"Friends are pointless." She replied, standing up from where she was leaning against the railing. "And they all leave you anyway" She continued, mumbling under her breath so she was the only one who could hear.

She turned to Kakashi, annoyed by all the questioning "I'm leaving. You and your team can follow me or stay here. I don't really care either way."

The team stood dumbstruck until Naruto spoke up, staring at the retreating figure of Rin.

"Well I am definitely going to become Rin's friend. Whether she wants a friend or not. Believe it!" he said with a determined look in his eyes, posing in his typical nice-guy pose.

"I agree." Sakura replied

"Hn."

"Right. Well let's catch up to Rin then shall we?" Kakashi added and his group nodded their heads in agreement before they set off

／◉ ᴗ ◉＼

 _'I shouldn't have said anything back there. I saw the looks on their faces. Well I don't need their pity. I don't need anyone.'_ She thought to herself, releasing the fist that had somehow formed by her side.

"I don't need anyone." She repeated determinedly out loud as she exited Konoha.

ʕ (oo) ʔ

 **So they are finally leaving Konoha for their mission hmm. And dont worry, Rin will open up eventually and you guys already had a little glimpse of her inner personality (when she was worrying if she was going to be demoted). Aaaaanyway, lets go onto the next chapter, shall we?**


	7. Chapter 5

Flashback: _'_ _I shouldn't have said anything back there. I saw the looks on their faces. Well I don't need their pity. I don't need anyone.'_ She released the fist that had somehow formed by her side.

"I don't need anyone." She repeated out loud as she exited Konoha

（‐＾▽＾‐）

 **A few minutes later**

"Took you guys long enough" Rin said sarcastically when the other ninja caught up to her

"Yeah well you're really fast, it's not easy to catch up to you." Said Naruto, laughing cluelessly.

"Well what kind of ANBU would I be if I wasn't faster than a bunch of kids?"

"Stop calling us kids! How old are you anyway?" Naruto exclaimed while scrutinizing Rin's appearance trying to decipher how old she was.

"I'm sixteen." She replied smugly.

"What!? So you're calling us kids when were older than you?!" Naruto yelled, incredulous.

"Really? Are you sure about that? You guys act like a bunch of twelve year olds."

"Yeah of course I'm sure! I'm seventeen, Teme is eighteen and Sakura is turning seventeen in a few months." He replied "And by the way it's good to act like a kid every now and then, its fun."

Rin scoffed, ignoring the last part "Wow you're so old and you guys are still chuunin?" she asked disbelieving.

"No actually we are not chuunin" replied Sasuke.

"Ah…. so you aren't even chuunin? Still genin then?" she teased the handsome male.

"Hn." He grunted in response, smirking.

"So it is a yes? Wow so you guys aren't even chuunin and you're older than me, amazing really. You will probably be as old as Kakashi by the time you reach jounin level at the rate your going." She said with a mischievous glint in her eyes and a smirk on her face

"Hey I'm not that old!" Kakashi cried, outraged at the accusation.

"Sure, and I am actually a unicorn." She replied dryly, rolling her blue eyes.

"Hey we are already jounin! I passed the exam almost a year ago with Sasuke and Sakura." Yelled Naruto

"You're jounin? Oh. Do you plan on becoming an ANBU or is it just straight to becoming Hokage?" she asked, genuinely curious about how someone just becomes Hokage.

Naruto replied with a thousand-watt smile. "I'm going to become the Hokage soon, believe it! Although I may become a ANBU before that just to take a year or two off before I get stuck in the office." He replied scratching the back of his head indicating that he was thinking.

"Right, well good luck with that. Becoming an ANBU is tough work and many don't pass."

"I'll become ANBU just you watch! Believe it!" he exclaimed with another dazzling smile and a thumbs up. Rin was secretly awed by Naruto's determination, though she did not show it.

Sasuke smirked "Dobe."

"Teme." He replied

"Dobe"

"Teme"

"You guys are all idiots." Rin said as she watched the two bicker

"Cant help agreeing with you on that." Replied the pink-haired female, jumping on the branch Rin was on and falling in sync with her.

"How do you deal with them?" Rin asked looking back at the two guys who were still throwing insults at each other.

Sakura laughed in response "They know that if they don't behave they will have me to deal with." She finished with a fond smile as she looked at the two boys.

"I see." Rin paused "So, I heard you beat Sasori no Akasuna." She said, curious as to what Sakura would say next

"Oh yes I did, with some help of course. " Sakura said before yelling to the boys behind her "If you two don't shut up i'll beat your heads in!" causing the boys to instantly quiet.

"So as I was saying, I was able to beat Sasori with the help of Granny Chiyo." Sakura continued

"Granny Chiyo? Hm, I feel like I heard that name before. Anyway, so I suppose you didn't hear about Sasori then right?"

"What happened about Sasori?" Sakura questioned curiously

"You didn't tell her?" Rin asked Kakashi curiously

Said man only glanced up from his book before continuing with his reading once again.

"Tch. Right…..well, Sasori is still alive."

"What?!" Sakura yelled into the forest causing some birds to scatter

"Shush, you don't want any enemies hearing." Rin scolded the pink-haired girl "Yes Sasori is alive, and when I say alive I mean that he is flesh and bones, not a puppet. I faced him on the battlefield not too long ago; it seems that he tricked you into thinking he was actually dead somehow." Rin explained

"So he's still alive." Sakura said slowly trying to understand what was going on.

"Yeah. My guess is that he escaped and had a replica puppet of himself, a decoy." She said as she glanced at Sakura who was biting her bottom lip nervously

"Oh, I haven't even thought of that." Sakura said and looked down at her feet

"Hmm well I wouldn't expect you too; they don't call Sasori a master puppet master for nothing. His puppet must have been an absolutely perfect replication. In truth I don't think you even fought Sasori in the battle, you were probably facing his puppet all along, the real Sasori pulling the strings on the sidelines."

"Wow. So you figured this out by yourself?" Sakura asked, amazed.

"Yeah pretty much." Rin replied, shrugging her shoulders

"Hn. So you're smart and beautiful." Said Sasuke mater-of-factly

"What!?" Rin questioned, turning her head sharply to look at Sasuke who had a smug expression on his handsome face _'Did he just say what I think he said?'_ Rin questioned to herself

He just smirked even more at her response

"Right, whatever." Rin replied turning back to the front to hide the small blush on her face. She wasn't used to getting compliments so forwardly.

It was silent for a few awkward moments before Kakashi cleared his throat "We will stop at the next inn. There is one about 2 miles from here."

ー( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ

 **I know Sasuke is a little OOC but hes still the antisocial duck-ass we all know and hate/love, hes just more flirty. Otherwise, good? See you in the next chapter! :)**


	8. Chapter 6

**Sorry it took so long guys... school and family drama *sigh* Hope you enjoy this chapter, sorry if its a little short.**

(╯✧∇✧)╯

After wandering through the small village for awhile the team decided it would be best to get a couple of rooms for the night as it was starting to get dark.

Rin glanced at the male at the service desk as they walked into the inn before turning to her team. "So how much money do we have?"

Kakashi checked his pockets and found a few coins, a piece of lint, and what looked like dead beetle, not enough for even the smallest of rooms.

Rin sighed knowing what she would have to do "Give me the money, I will talk to the clerk."

Kakashi handed her the money without question

"What are you planning to do?" Sakura questioned

Rin turned toward the girl "I, my dear, am about to use a girls greatest weapon." She said, amused.

Sakura and the boys looked at her confused before watching Rin walk up to the desk

The boys' eyes were drawn to Rin's hips as she walked seductively, the young clerk at the check in counter almost drooling.

"Hey, can I help you?" the clerk asked in a husky voice leaning across the counter trying to act cool.

"Yes I would like three rooms please." Rin said sweetly as she leaned closer to the brown-haired clerk.

She leaned so she was almost nose-to-nose with the man before whispering to him and activating her kekkei genkai. "And I don't have any money, so my friends and I would really appreciate it if you did us a favor and let us stay for a discount price... or for free."

She paused and narrowed her flashing eyes threateningly, her eyes starting to spin as she said "Unless you need more persuading of course."

The man gulped, sweat sliding down his too large forehead as he stuttered "Uh n-no m-miss, ill just g-get you those rooms right away."

Rin smirked at the man's response, and watched him turn around to get the keys.

He turned back and handed her two keys with shaking fingers. "Um i-im really s-sorry but we o-only have two s-single bed rooms."

Rin deactivated her eyes and sighed.

"That will be fine, thank you." She replied before turning back to her team with a annoyed expression on her face

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked worriedly.

"Nothing really, but there was only two rooms left." She explained

"That's fine, I will sleep on the floor. You and Sakura can share a room and the boys will have theirs." Said Kakashi but apparently the boys didn't like the idea.

"No way I am sleeping with him!" the boys both exclaimed at the same time, while pointing to each other dramatically. They had a glaring contest before Kakashi made a move as if to speak but Rin cut him off.

"You know what, whatever, I really don't want to deal with this, I'm tired. One of you can sleep with me, if that's fine with you Sakura?" Rin turned to Sakura as she replied.

"Yeah that's fine, I will bunk with whoever."

"Great, so who wants to bunk with me?" She asked and looked at Naruto and Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke replied at the same time Naruto said "Sure I will."

Rin scoffed "Well then I'll choose i guess. Naruto you're with me." She replied before yawning "I'll be in our room."

Rin ignored Naruto's cheer of victory as she walked up the stairs leading to the rooms. Sasuke glared at the blond boy feeling slightly jealous.

Sakura turned to Kakashi "So whose room are you going to be in?"

Kakashi smiled "Yours. I know Rin will be able to handle herself is she has any…" He paused and turned to Naruto with a pointed look "Difficulties."

Naruto gulped audibly and laughed nervously "Haha yeah… I'm going to bed now."

Naruto left up the stairs to the rooms and noticed their assigned rooms were right across from each other. He entered the one on the right and stood in the doorway awkwardly.

"Naruto, stop standing in the doorway already, will you?" Rin said irritably after a few minutes of him just standing there.

"A-ah sorry." Naruto apologized as he closed the door softly behind him

The room was dark and Naruto had to squint to see Rin's figure sitting on the bed with her back to him. She had her hair down and wore small boy-shorts and a tank top.

"The bathroom is to your left if you want to change." Rin said as she put the brush she was using on her hair on the nightable.

"Right ok." He said as he went into the bathroom to change.

Rin sighed as she slipped under the blankets and faced away from the bathroom door and closed her eyes trying to relax.

Naruto exited the bathroom a short time later wearing a pair of boxers and a t-shirt.

"U-umm… Rin-chan?" Naruto asked nervously scratching the back of his neck as he stared at Rin's back.

Rin sighed but didn't open her eyes. "Just get in bed already Naruto, we will face back-to-back. Oh and I put a protection jutsu on the room to detect intruders."

Rin yawned and pulled the blankets more comfortable around herself.

"R-right, okay then." Naruto then proceeded to move towards the beds slowly like it was going to attack him at any moment.

He stopped just before the bed, still staring at Rin before he grabbed the blankets slowly and slipped under them, trying to be quiet but failing as going slowly made the cheap bed creak with every move he made.

After a few seconds of awkward silence Naruto spoke up "G'night Rin-chan."

Rin sighed and shifted under the blankets "Night Naruto." She replied sleepily.

o(^∀^*)o

 **Ah there we go. We had a glimpse of Rin using her kekki genkai in this chapter, i wonder what they are, hm? The next chapter is already in progress, hopefully it will be up soon. Like usual, thank you for the support (although i could use a review or two *wink wink* lol) So i hope you are enjoying the story so far, see you in the next chapter!**


End file.
